Goodbye
by llcatz
Summary: Goodbye to everyone who died. DH spoilers.
1. Fred

George choked back tears as he began Fred's Eulogy, he hadn't even wanted to do this but his mom made him. He knew if he did this it meant Fred wasn't coming back.

"To anyone who knew Fred he was obviously the mastermind behind a lot of our more diabolical plans. I knew he would always help out a friend in need before himself, and he was friends with Peeves and is probably hoping Peeves caries on our tradition or torturing the teachers." George said wiping away a tear. "He was so much fun to be around, and I know he's probably wanting to beat me for crying right now, we made a pact before we left to fight by Harry's side that should either one of us die we wouldn't cry we would be happy. That as long as one of us was here we could pretend nothing had happened and confuse mum. Fred was convinced that in heaven everyone would be as funny as him. He always told me never to fear death because everyone dies it's just a fact of life, if it wasn't today it would be another time so we should always live each day to the fullest, and that is exactly what we did we never tried to be someone we weren't we pulled pranks regardless of the consequences. Now that he's dead there are a million things I wish I would have said or done differently but nothing will matter, he still would have died. I also regret not being by his side when that wall fell, but the only way Fred will truly be dead is if he's forgotten. Fred here's to your life, all the loves, losses, and accomplishments, you made me a better a better person. I want to leave you all with a quote that goes for all the casualties of this war, "Only in death will we have our own names since only in death are we no longer part of the effort. In death we become heroes" Goodbye Fred" George added quietly wiping his eyes he could swear he saw Fred mouth 'thank you' and disappear. He slowly got off the stage and stared at his brother's final resting place.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked not really wanting an answer. "Fred would have been proud of you George"

"George are you gonna be alright?" Molly asked "You look pale."

"Yeah I think so, I think Im gonna be just fine" George finally answered putting a box of candy next to Fred's grave. He knew as long as he was here Fred wouldn't truly die and they would be together soon enough. As he left the cemetery he couldn't help but feel Fred would always be with him.

Fred Weasley

1978 –1998

Loved brother and son

"One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching."

A/N: Im sorry if you didn't like it this is for Evenstar606 -Told you, you didn't know : P


	2. Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Im Aware I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter but I promise Harry Potter is not mine! The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Bellatrix Lestrange:

Narsissa looked around the family graveyard only Bellatrix's husband, Lucius, Draco, and a few other surviving Death Eaters were present. No one seemed to care about Bellatrix; she wasn't the kindest person to be around. Regardless she was her sister and Bellatrix deserved a funeral, the same as the others.

"I want to thank everyone for coming, though most of you probably didn't know Bellatrix well she would be grateful you showed up. She was one of the dark lords truest servants, her loyalties never had to be questioned. But that was not the way she always was, before Voldemort she was the perfect sister and aunt for Draco. She was the one who taught him his first spell while his father worked; she even managed to teach him Occlemency after her escape from prison." Narsissa continued trying not to cry, but she could see tears forming in Draco's eyes. "She was in love with the dark arts, even as a girl she taught herself the unforgivable curses, she promised me it was just for fun. Slowly the dark lord rose to power, she joined his fight and fell in love with him. She began to change; she stopped caring for her husband, and would have given anything to stay by his side. She went to Azkaban for 14 years and before she came back the dementors tore her sanity apart. She had no morals and nothing left in her mind except for Voldemort, who was only using her for a pawn. When she told me her she was going to the school to defend him I knew that was the last time I would see her. Bellatrix never knew when to stop; she died fighting for her lord and master just as she would have wanted. Bella will not be forgotten, she was loyal to the end."

Narsissa ran off the podium crying in memory of her sister. Sure she had flaws but who didn't. Bellatrix died by the side of her true love, Lord Voldemort. She remembered Bellatrix before the insanity, the pain and her death. There was a picture of her on the coffin before Azkaban; her black hair was up in a bun, she was in a long black dress, sitting on an old dresser at the Black Manor.

"Mother are you alright?" Draco asked forcing himself not to cry, Lucius had drilled that into him as a child.

"Yes dear" Narsissa sniffed. Gently touching the coffin "Bella's better off now she will finally be at peace."

Bellatrix Black Lestrange

1958 – 1998

Beloved sister, daughter, and aunt

"God made death so we'd know when to stop"

A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up soon. And thank you for all the great replies.


	3. DobbyHedwig

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter!

Dobby and Hedwig

The Borrow had a small pet cemetery and this is where the eight remaining Weasley children sat with Ron and Hermione in the remembrance of two small heroes, an owl who stayed by Harry's side through the hardest of times, known as Hedwig. Although they know the Malfoy's burned the remains of Dobby he still deserved to be remembered by those he trusted enough to save the others and give his own life.

Hermione stood to give Dobby's tribute "Some of those who gave their life to Voldemort were so small most leave their deaths unnoticed, Dobby was one of those beings. Most people don't know what a big difference Dobby made, he tried to rescue Harry from Bellatrix and killed himself instead. Dobby's greatest love was for socks because it is with a sock Harry tricked Lucius Malfoy into releasing Dobby from servitude. I started a program called S.P.E.W. to help trapped house elves but as it turned out not all house elves were as ready to be freed as Dobby. Dobby didn't die in the dungeons and will not die until no one knows who this noble elf was. Dobby may you rest in peace, and never be forgotten" Hermione ended putting a sock next to his headstone "Dobby was a loyal friend."

"People don't notice things that are that small willing to give their lives to their friends" Harry insisted "I never got the chance to thank him for showing me how to be a hero" He glanced at the tiny wood headstone that Arthur had carved out, next to that was the grave of his pet, who was by him at the worst of times. "Hedwig was my best friend, I knew as long as he was here everything would be alright. I would be safe and wouldn't have to grow up he was like a stuffed animal. There was a time when all I wanted was to be rid of him, but never went through with it. I can't even think about it, because it hurts so badly." Harry said crying for the first time since the end of the war "And it's all my fault that everyone died and I didn't even care, I lost my pet and that made me realize I was so selfish George I'm…"

"Don't you even finish that sentence" George said storming into the house.

"Sorry, Goodbye heroes" Harry said letting the realizations hit him. The small cemetery was deathly quiet and every noise could easily be heard and the two crooked stones looked like they had been there for ages.

Hedwig

1991-1998

A beloved pet

"A pet is not forgotten until it is no longer remembered"

Dobby

?- 1998

He was a loyal friend

"If I die today, or even tomorrow I'll have no regrets if you tell me you're my friend."

A/N: I hope you enjoy if not that's okay to.


	4. Crabbe

Disclaimer: Your nuts if you think I'm J.K. Rowling.

Crabbe

There was a small cemetery behind a large mansion, and many students and older Deatheaters were gathered to remember Vincent Crabbe. Most people only knew him as one of Draco's goons but to Goyle he was the only person to take him seriously. Draco was sitting in the back row of seats, feeling guilty for treating Crabbe like an infidel. Goyle was sitting on the stage with Crabbe's parents looking at note cards. Crabbe's parents went up to the podium.

"There is only one person we saw fit to give Vincent's funeral speech, please give your respect to Gregory Goyle" His mother concluded.

"Most people only knew Crabbe as Malfoy's bodyguard, but that wasn't all he was he was also a good friend to me and Draco though usually we followed Malfoy blindly. What he didn't know was how much Crabbe and I respected him, he usually threatened us to 'keep us in line' as he used to say. But Crabbe finally broke getting no respect from Draco; we joined Voldemort and vowed to not follow the Malfoy family to their demise. Knowing their fall from the dark lord's graces was coming, we practiced all kinds of dark arts. What we forgot was to learn how to stop them, and he was killed by his own curse, in an attempt to kill Harry." Goyle said looking at Draco whose eyes were watering, but Goyle knew he wouldn't cry." We only did what we thought was necessary to survive, to be honest we never got the chance to choose good or evil, conditioned from birth to protect Malfoy. Though me an' Malfoy didn't die we should have died with Crabbe, Harry had no right to save us. We were all meant to die in that room, in that magical fire. Crabbe will be missed by all of us that knew him, and his death will be overshadowed in the papers by the sacrifices for Potter."

"Not everyone who died fighting for Voldemort is evil. The only difference is whoever died for Potter is a hero because he won, and everyone else is a villain because they believed in Voldemort's idea's and will easily be forgotten in a few days while the other's will be remembered for ages. But Crabbe was a hero because he was fighting for whatever he had to; to keep his friends and family alive" Goyle finished "Crabbe may you always be remembered"

"Goyle," Draco said calling him over after he left the stage. "That was a good speech. I'm sorry I didn't respect you two that much, I had no idea you cared that much."

"Your to big of an egomaniac to ever realize Draco." Goyle said " I don't blame you"

"Your right we should have died." Draco said leaving, Goyle staring at Crabbe's tombstone.

Vincent Crabbe

1980-1998

Beloved son and friend

"The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil"

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read this story, If you see a mistake please let me know.


	5. Colin

Disclaimer: OMG I still am not J.K Rowling! If you haven't figured that out by now you need serious help!

Colin Creevey

Harry sat in silence with the Weasley's, and Hermione as they waited for Colin's funeral to begin. Dennis was standing at the podium looking at note cards. His mom patted his shoulder in encouragement.

"I'm glad everyone came, look at next card. Oops I didn't mean to say that I'm just really nervous" Dennis said "As you all know Colin was my big brother and Harry's biggest fan. He told me everything he knew and showed me how to do magic. I was usually in the care of nannies so he was my best friend. In school not many people liked us. In Colin's first year He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named released a Basilisk on the school, and almost killed Colin but his camera saved his life, that time at least he got lucky. This world is a scary place lots of innocent people die, like Fred Weasley and Professor Lupin. Colin tried to protect me from all of this, and the night he left I felt like the world was going to end I begged him not to go." Dennis cried "He wanted to help Harry so bad that he led me to the train when we were told to evacuate the school and he saw Draco Malfoy enter the school. He told me to go home and tell Mummy and Daddy how much he loved them. If he didn't get out alive he hoped he could delay the Deatheaters at least long enough to give Harry the few minutes he needed to kill Voldemort. He didn't want to be a hero, he was just trying to help like he always tried to help, if Harry lost he wanted everyone to know he did everything possible to help him and save us. Colin's last words to me were, 'Whatever happens don't turn back and don't look at the school no matter what you hear or how badly you want to; just look away' but I couldn't help it I turned back in time to see Malfoy catch him sneaking back. I don't know for sure what happened but I saw Malfoy raise his wand and follow Colin inside I saw a green flash and knew Colin was no more."

"Colin was a friend, brother, and son. He will be missed dearly by everyone and though he never got the chance to life he lived his life fuller than a lot of old men. His love was his camera and the pictures he took were priceless to those who knew him well. No one deserves to loose someone that young." Mrs. Creevey said hugging Dennis tightly, she raised a wine glass. "No one deserves to loose a son that young, here's to all the young who died in this war, Fred Weasley, Colin, and all the many Hogwarts students."

The small Funeral Home room was silent as George had one again started crying as well as Mrs. Weasley. The Creevey's embraced, Harry sat seemingly lost in thought, Dennis snuck down to his brother's casket and looked at Colin who seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. "I love you brother, thank you", with that Dennis put Colin's camera, which he had given to him before he went back, onto his chest. "Now you can have more pictures to show me when we see each other again isn't that right Colin. Were going to see each other again aren't we? Do you think Malfoy knows how much it hurts to lose someone you love?" Dennis said to no one in particular.

Colin Creevey

1981-1998

Loved son, brother, and friend

"Goodbye isn't painful unless you're never going to say hello again"

A/N: Feel free to let me know if I could improve in anyway, I'm also aware that no one knows how Colin died so I made it up. Evenstar606, see Fred isn't dead yet, He won't die till he is no longer remembered. ;(.


	6. Peter

Disclaimer: Alright If I were J.K Rowling I would I seriously be here writing fan fiction I would be trying to redeem myself from "Deathly Hallows".

Peter Pettigrew:

"It's strange how the world works, good always wins bad guys always lose. No one can feel sorry for the bad guys because they killed people and did bad things. To be perfectly honest what separates good from evil, from the bad guy's point of view the good guys are doing bad things, and good guys kill the bad guys. Peter Pettigrew was considered one of the 'bad guys although he never killed a person or did anything to show himself as evil except for try to fit in by resurrecting Voldemort with his Horcruxes and Harry.

Peter also told the Dark Lord where to find Lilly and James. But how does that make him any less noble than the others who died. Not much was known about Peter except for those who are already dead. He was one of the last Marauders standing and now all of the greatest pranksters of their time are dead. Peter did what he felt was necessary to survive the war, and wanted to extend the inevitable death he would suffer. Let him not be remembered for the bad in his life but for the good times he shared the greatest pranks of all time, the map that started the Weasley twin's hoax career, and the fact by the time the angel of death came for Pettigrew he was begging for death. Though the line between good and evil was thin Peter walked it every day of his life praying eventually he would be appreciated by those he strove to impress, be it Moony (Lupin), Padfoot (Sirius), Prongs (James), or the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

To not respect or care about the dead because you truly don't like them is one thing but to not respect or care about the dead because they are 'evil' is wrong because the only thing separating the good dead people and the bad people is the point of view your looking at it from." This was the handwritten note sent to the many people who refused to show up to Peter Pettigrew's Funeral. The only person to show up was Professor McGonagall and that was the signature at the bottom of the page. "For a misunderstood student" was the entire letter.

Peter Pettigrew

1960-1998

A misunderstood man

"No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow"

A/N: I have one question why it is that only the good guy's eulogy gets reviews not from Evenstar606? Do people think the will get yelled at if they flame it or say something good about a bad person? Ok I know this chapter was in a weird format but I honestly couldn't think of anyone who would have gone to his funeral. I'm sorry if you think I'm being preachy but it's bugging me.


	7. Snape

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter if you think I do your mentally ill and need to see a psychiatrist.

Severus Snape

Although Snape had killed Dumbledore there was still a lot of people that had showed up for his funeral Harry was determined to say Snape's eulogy although McGonagall had been chosen, and had also written it. So Harry was forced literally to sit and watch. The small cemetery was crowded as McGonagall began.

"To say Severus was misunderstood is an understatement, when James Potter would pick on him he would bear it all to stay by Lilly's side. Although it was not well known Snape loved Lilly Evans, and until she began hanging out with James they were best friends. But in the end it was Lilly who drove Severus to Voldemort, by not loving Snape but James.

Snape soon after seeing the true horrors of Voldemort's army turned spy for Dumbledore. Though all of the teachers were angry when he was hired as a potions teacher, Dumbledore insisted although it wasn't his choice of a job as long as he wasn't reinstated as a Dark Art's professor he wouldn't have a relapse. His allegiance were challenged when Dumbledore was murdered when in truth it was Dumbledore's plan to save the innocence of Draco Malfoy although it did not succeed because in the end it was lost with the killing of Collin Creevey and countless others who were linked to his wand.

Severus Snape never stopped loving Lilly Evans even after her death his last words were telling Harry he had his mother's eyes. Hopefully now Severus and Lily may be reunited in the afterlife. The life Snape lived was a dangerous one he was hoping would help him forget about Lilly although it never did, he watched her love James and that was the hardest thing Severus ever had to do."

McGonagall looked around at all the teary eyes everyone hugged their loved ones close realizing how lucky they were to have someone who loved in their life. McGonagall looked at the tombstone next to Lilly Potter's it read as follows:

Severus Snape

1960-1998

Teacher and Slytherin House Head

"The most difficult thing you can do is to watch the person you love, love someone else"

A/N: Im Sorry this took so long but with the holidays it was hard to find any time at all to type.


	8. Lupin Tonks

Disclaimer: Still not owning Harry Potter I promise.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

Molly was standing on the podium at the cemetery staring at the two caskets lying side by side in one lied the body of Lupin; the other held his young wife Tonks. She almost cried thinking of little Teddy Lupin growing up alone. "It's a sad thing to watch a young couple just starting out in life loose everything so abruptly. Although Teddy never got to know his parents I can guarantee that he will hear stories of their greatness. Remus and Nymphadora are heroes and I will not let Teddy think any different, we lost so many good people in this war. Most people will never have to grow up knowing that their parents died before they could even know them."

"In Remus' last letter to me he asked me to raise Teddy if he were to die going into battle. But Lupin's only accomplishment wasn't Teddy, He was also one of the Marauders he was one of the funniest men I knew other than…" Molly stopped trying not to sob thinking of Fred "My twin boys, he would always know how to lighten a hard situation, sometimes I blamed him for my boys being so mischievous. I know it wasn't his fault. Any of the children he taught knew that Remus always had chocolate he carried around it was his favorite food. Remus knew a lot about things he knew when to be serious as well; he taught Harry how to stop the dementors from attacking him with the Patronus charm and he was always willing to sacrifice himself for a friend. Remus also tried so very hard to keep his Lycanthropy from interfering with his life, when he married Tonks I felt as happy as his mother would have. When he told me Tonks was pregnant he was so happy, that was the last time I saw him alive. He told me goodbye and all I said was I'll see you after the war."

"Although I did not know Nymphadora well I know she was so happy with Remus, Teddy took after her in the ability to morph his face. The first word Teddy said to me was 'Mommy' I tried so hard to tell him his mother was dead." Molly said "I hope Remus and Nymphadora are looking down on us now Remus would not want to see us crying he always said if you can't think about him happily than forget him. Thank you for coming."

"You'll have to tell him eventually" Arthur said hugging Molly.

"How do you tell a child his parents are dead?" Molly cried looking a Teddy tracing the words on his parent's tombstones with his tiny fingers. "He'll be devastated"

"George is doing better; he spoke to me for the first time since the funeral yesterday" Ron said "But I couldn't get him to come here Mum"

"In time the pain will fade for everyone" Arthur said "even little Teddy"

Remus Lupin

1960-1998

Loved Father, Husband, and Friend

"Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry."

Nymphadora Tonks

1972-1998

Loved Mother, Wife, and Friend

"Death is the end of one story and the beginning of another."

A/N: I know this took a while but I have been busy with school. Hope you like if not who cares.


	9. Voldemort

Disclaimer: OK I don't own Harry Potter or I would have killed Harry because I hate him.

Voldemort

The summer air held a chill, and the sun was barely peeking out over the hills behind the large estate. Several men in dark robes and masks were gathered, most stared blankly at the new Dark Lord still mourning the death of Voldemort their trusted leader and the reason for this gathering. The new Dark Lord began to speak and all eyes shifted to him, eagerly awaiting the words soon to follow.

"There was a great tragedy when Voldemort died, the world will be forever changed. He damaged the side of good whether they will admit it or not, his legacy is thought to be forgotten. The ministry hoped that all of his followers would either get caught or give up the evil ways, they were wrong. He had a reason for his horrible deeds, his childhood took all hope out of him he realized there is only one thing that matters in this world. Everyone's own personal interests, if you want to hold great power you have to kill for it, if you want respect you have to earn it, and if you want something it won't fall into your arms you have to go to extremes for it!" The new Dark Lord said loudly looking at the young man beside him. "If all you know is how much people crave things they can't have than how can you expect sympathy, I'm not asking you to give Voldemort tears, I'm not going to tell you he didn't deserve to die, and I'm not going to call his actions wrong. Anyone who knew anything about Voldemort knows he only had one goal kill Harry Potter, he nearly killed all of us because he was so obsessed."

"But above all Voldemort was a strong charismatic leader, for this we will not let his legacy die and will continue on with his legacy. One day the reign of the Dark Lord will be seen and not even Harry Potter himself will be able to stop us. Voldemort will look at us and smile, everyone will quiver at the name, and he will be worshiped as he always should have. We will not die our terror will be known everywhere Muggles and mud bloods will never be allowed at Hogwarts or even in the magical world." The new Dark Lord yelled his cape blowing menacingly in the wind, there was a cheer from the crowd of Death Eaters. "May Lord Voldemort rest in Peace, and know his reign of terror is not even close to over!"

The new Dark Lord left the podium and the man who stood next to him followed behind. The Death Eater's bowed as he passed, they watched him walk away some blonde hair escaped his hood. A tombstone stood alone in the small memorial for the late Dark Lord.

Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

1926-1998

A strong leader, ruler of darkness

"Pain doesn't hurt if it's all you've ever felt"

A/N: This is where I bid you goodbye. I'm sad to say we are at the end, I thank you all for reading you have been very loyal. To clear something up I am NOT writing Moody's funeral because I hated him and was rooting for his death sorry to all his fans. Any requests for stories let me know. Evenstar606 I hope you are satisfied and I leave you all with these last words:

**There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go. Author Unknown**


End file.
